Flaming Skeletal Hero
by TrialDragonGod
Summary: What if Izuka(Fem!Izuku) has a horrible childhood? What if Izuka had a quirk that manifested much later? This is the story of Izuka the Ghost Rider.


Izuka Midoriya was currently sitting on a chair in the doctor's office next to her mother. Her mind wasn't focusing on her surroundings, however, no, right now her young mind was trying to process what she was told.

She couldn't have a quirk, she couldn't be a hero. The dream she had been chasing, hoping to come true, nearly the entirety of her rather short so far life. It was just gone, an impossibility.

Izuka wasn't sure when her mother decided to take her and go home after the appointment, but she was vaguely aware of going home. It was much later by now Izuka was sitting down in a chair watching the video of All Might when Inko came in.

"Sweetie, are you hungry?" Inko said rather wearily.

"No," Izuka sounded rather, neutral, void of emotion, "mom can I be a hero still?" Hoping for a positive answer, Izuka waited tentatively for the answer her mom would give her. Instead, her mother seemingly snapped.

"Izuka, I''m sorry, I'm sorry!" It wasn't the answer Izuka wanted to hear. Izuka just sat there silently as some tears came out knowing that for sure her dream was crushed.

* * *

 **A couple months later.**

Izuka was now at the hospital. Her father, a hero who works out of the country, had been severely injured they had gotten him into a semi-stable position when they said Inko and Izuka could come visit him.

"Mrs. Midoriya, you and your son may see the patient now." A nurse who came out of the room told them before hurrying off. As they entered the room they saw Hisashi on the hospital bed connected to IVs and machine all beeping or dripping.

Inko near immediately ran to the bed sobbing.

"Hisashi, please be alright." Inko's voice was cracking as she held her unconscious husband's hand.

Izuka walked over the bed, tears flowing madly.

"D- daddy, stay w- with us." As Izuka started sobbing at the thought her dad, who she barely saw at all, dying.

"It'll be alright sweetie." Inko started hugging Izuka stroking her hand on her daughters back in an attempt to calm her down.

They ended up staying there most of the week with Inko taking paid medical leave from her job.

Hisashi's health, however, wasn't improving, it seemed to be getting worse. To the point where they already had a couple of close calls throughout the week.

Izuka is sitting on a chair next to her father's bed. Eyes still red with all the crying she had done throughout the week, her mom sleeping in the chair next to her looking no better.

Izuka just sat there like she did all day, only with her thoughts and a notebook. she, however, was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard it, a tone. she quickly started shaking her mom.

"Mommy, mom! Daddy's life thing is making a noise." Inko slowly opened her eyes groggily unsure what was going on, until her mind registered the sound coming from her husband's heart monitor and Izuka's words. she got up and quickly pressed the button calling a doctor, and went out the door and alerted a nurse.

It was within a minute that a Doctor looks like he had run long ways quickly ushered them out. Other doctors started coming over with equipment. It wasn't until around an hour later the doctor came out, he looked a rather downcast, which caused fear to gather in Inko.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya, but your husband didn't make it."

Izuka immediately felt the same as she had when she learned she had no quirk. Cold, blank, unfocused trying to register what she heard. But much quicker as it wasn't long until Izuka was on her knees tears flowing from her eyes. Sobbing on the ground, it didn't take long for Inko to pick her up and hug Izuka.

* * *

 **About 6 months later.**

Izuka had just gotten out of school. After her dad's death, life seemed rough as her mother had to work more hours to make up the loss of the second income. Katsukis bullying was starting to get worse. And life, in general, seemed unfair. If only she knew this wasn't anywhere near the end of the misery she would feel.

As Izuka approached her house, she heard what sounded like people fighting, knocking stuff over.

She quickly ran to the door, finding it unlocked she quickly threw it open and ran inside.

there was a man wearing a dark gray jacket with the hood up, black denim pants and some sneakers.

The man was standing over Inko Midoriya who was bleeding from the head on the ground.

He quickly turned noticing Izuka, before she could call for help or run the man had already grabbed her and locked the door.

The man took gagged her and took sick pleasure in beating the girl. That night would be one of the worst moments of her life. It was about 10 minutes later when a knocking was heard at the door. Izuka managed to get the gag loosened enough to make some noise.

"Hilb!" The sound was loud enough to alert the cop.

The robber hit her, but it was to late the door was busted down by the police officer. Who started shouting at the robber which was the last thing Izuka heard before she passed out from exhaustion.

When she woke up she was in a hospital bed, it wasn't long until a nurse came to check on her.

She was laying in the hospital bed bored when a police detective arrived.

"Hello Izuka, I'm Detective Tsukauchi, I'm here to talk to you about what happened. Ok?"

"I- I guess," Izuka muttered.

"Now then, let's talk about your mom first."

"What about mommy?" Izuka had actually been wondering where her mother was and what happened to her.

Tsukauchi let out a sigh.

"Your mother... She was killed in the attack."

"W- what." Izuka was wide-eyed with her words being more than a whisper. "She's dead ..."

"Yes, that is why I'm here. You're going to stay with a friend of your mom's now."

"Who?" Izuka whispered.

"His name is Dan, he's who your mother decided would be your guardian if she died."

Izuka just nodded as she started to cry.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for now?"

Izuka lightly nodded, so Tsukauchi left her alone to mourn.

* * *

 **6 Years 4 Months later.**

After she was let out of the hospital Izuka had met Dan. He was raised in America and one of her mom's old friends. He also owned an automobile shop, he mainly worked on motorcycles.

He ended up teaching her a fair bit about fixing vehicles. She had also changed schools as she had to move where Dan lived.

Recently Izuka was having headaches, mainly when villains attacked or were near.

Izuka was on her way home at sunset when a migraine hit her out of nowhere. She fell to her knees gripping her head. As she gripped her head she noticed smoke coming from her skin. Her skin melting away, flames forming around her.

"Aaaaaah!" Izuka screamed in pure pain as her body seemingly combusted until all that was left was just her bones. Her screams stopped as she slowly got up. A flaming skeleton in jeans, black long sleeve shirt, and sneakers taller than Izuka was by a good foot and a half. The air around her steamed from the pure heat come off of her.

Izuka or Izuka's skeleton walked a through alleyways as the dying sunlight became moonlit night. The skeleton walked into a random alleyway, one where a crime was happening for sure. Two men were beating a younger man with navy blue fur and rabbit ears. The young man was lying in a blood pool.

One of the attackers was stabbing him with a sharpened piece of rebar. The other was using a pipe to hit his legs. The two of them noticed her when her steps echoed about as loud as their victims muffled screams. They stopped attacking and noticed her.

"What the hell, Another one with a freak quirk?" The first one said annoyed. "Hey, go fuck off! This is none of your business."

The man's threat, however, did nothing to deter the flaming skeleton which was still walking over to them.

"Hey, didn't you hear my friend? Fuck off!"

Once more the threat did nothing, instead, the skeleton was now rushing them. The first man tried stabbing her where her heart should be, only it went through nothing at all. Immediately after the other man tried a swing at her head instead she just gripped the pipe and pulled it out of his grip. She threw the pipe away and punched the first man sending tumbling back a few feet.

She pulled out the rebar from her chest and threw it away. The second one tried to run, but before he could get away she ran and tackled him to the ground, she gripped his head and stared into his eyes with her flaming sockets.

Her grip was burning the man's skin, he struggled as he screamed in pain, but it was useless. She opened her mouth and a stream of flames came out not just burning his head, but consuming his whole body.

The skeleton walked over to the first one who was nearly outside of the alley, before he could get away she ran over to him, grabbing him by the neck slamming him against the wall.

"Mercy! Please give me mercy, I beg of you!" The man barely got the words out, his neck was burning from the flaming skeleton hands gripping him tightly.

"I don't grant mercy to scum like you." Her voice was hoarse and distorted, sounding inhuman.

Flames came billowing out of her hand consuming the man slowly, he couldn't scream as the flames had destroyed his vocal cords. It wasn't long until he was just a crispy body, the skeleton just dropped him and left the alley with the victim and his two dead attackers.

This would be the first of many deaths at her hands that night.

* * *

 **The morning after**

Dan was freaking out. Izuka hadn't come home last night and there were news reports of a mysterious flaming skeleton roaming around killing villains.

Dan was more worried that something happened to Izuka. She always came home at night, she never disappeared for the whole night like this. Dan, however, was interrupted from his thoughts by his phone ringing.

Not recognizing the number he answered due to them being a possible customer calling in beforehand.

"Hello, Dan from Dan's Autoshop. How can I help you?"

"Dan, it's me." The voice he heard wasn't what he expected.

"Izuka? What happened last night, you didn't come home?!"

"I think I should explain when we're at home."

"Fine, what's your block number?"

"Ok, thanks." Dan hung up and went to his Custom Harley Davidson.

* * *

 **An Hour later.**

Izuka as currently sitting in front of Dan at the kitchen table.

"Ok, now what happened last night?"

"Well, I was on my way home when I got a headache and fell to the ground. And my skin started melting off and I turned into a flaming skeleton."

"That was you on the news!?" Dan spoke eyes wide in shock nearly shouting.

"I'm on the news?"

"Yeah, for killing a bunch of people."

"Th- that actually happened?." She sounded shocked once she realized she actually killed those people.

"Yeah." The two of them stayed silent for a few minutes. Izuka to comprehend that she murdered people and Dan to calm down.

"So, how mad are you?" Izuka's voice was quiet.

"That depends." His voice was stern. "How much control did you have over what happened."

"It was like a dream, I was somewhat aware of it happening."

"I'm not that mad then Izuka." Dan let out a sigh. "Do you know why it happened?"

"No. But I have a theory."

"And that is?"

"I think that was my quirk."

"Didn't the doctor say you were quirkless?"

"Maybe, he was wrong."

"Can you try to change into it so we can see for sure?"

"I don't know."

"Can you try at least?"

"Fine." Izuka got up from the table. "We should go to an empty part of the garage so I don't burn the house down if this works."

So they went to the empty part of the home's garage. Izuka stood in the center of the garage which was empty other than Dan's custom Harley, some older bikes and some random tools and stuff.

'Ok then, Izuka just focus. Imagine you're a deadly flaming skeleton.' Izuka stood in the garage for around 11 minutes repeating that thought. It was only when she heard Dan quietly gasp that she opened her eyes.

She looked at her body, it was no longer human looking. No, it was just a skeleton, flames acting like flesh. She lifted her hand and admired its bony structure.

"So, I guess those deaths were me." Her voice was just as inhuman sounding as it was the night before.

"Yeah, but at least you have a quirk now."

Izuka noticed a chain on the ground near her.

"I wonder if the flames are hot enough to melt this chain."

She bent down and grabbed the chain, surprisingly it didn't melt at all when she grabbed it. Instead, her flames seemed to travel along it changing it to make it sharper.

"I wonder what would happen if I grabbed a motorcycle." As she talked her skull turned to face where the bikes were.

"Don't you touch my precious bike Izuka." Dan's voice was stern, but a little bit of fear for his bike.

"Why don't you try it on one of the older bikes."

"Ok then." She walked over to one of the older bikes and gripped one of the handles. Like the chain, her flames spread quickly from her body consuming the bike. The sound of it roaring filled the garage. It transformed into a much more intimidating bike with flames coming out of the engine, exhaust, and headlight.

"This is badass." If Izuka had muscles and a face she would've looked shocked and grinning.

"Language. But I agree that is cool." They both took a few seconds to appreciate the bike.

"Can I be a vigilante?" The unexpected question shocked Dan.

"Why?"

"I'm probably already classified as a vigilante after what happened last night. So why not continue it, I mean it lets me test my quirk."

Dan looked thoughtful for a couple of minutes. He then sighed.

"Fine. I know how much you want to be a hero, so it wouldn't surprise me if you did this no matter what I say." Dan now made sure to make eye contact with her, eyes showing how serious he was. "Just, don't get caught or reveal who you are. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"I promise. Thank you, Dan."

"Anyways, can you turn back now?"

"I think I can." Izuka closed her eyes. It took 3 minutes until her flesh reformed and the flames extinguished. Once she changed back the bike became normal again, but it looked new as well. The chain also became normal.

"I will have to get used to that." Dan looked at her now that she was human looking again. "Are you ready to help me make breakfast?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for my bad writing.  
**


End file.
